


Not in Front of the Klingons

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Spock isn't wild about public display of affection, is he? Taken from a scene in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier.





	Not in Front of the Klingons

_Calm down, my love, for this is not the place_   
_Though my heart leaps a bit at your radiant face_   
_My people believe demonstration forbidden_   
_So I would prefer your affection be hidden_   
_But later, within our sacred privacy_   
_Our sweet and graceful meeting can be free_   
_And then there will be no cause to disguise_   
_That kiss of fire that burns so brightly in your eyes_   
_For now, we are content we've won the day_   
_The Klingons need not see a passionate display!_


End file.
